


Appreciation

by ChaoticBlades



Series: Dark Adaptation [1]
Category: Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Alien Sex, M/M, Power Bottom, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticBlades/pseuds/ChaoticBlades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having finally brought Hal to his side, Sinestro shows his appreciation. Sexually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> Transfer from the GL Kink Meme (mostly so I can post the long sequel currently buried on my Tumblr).

He didn’t belong here. Not in this color, this crowd, this corps. And yet there Hal was, among those he once –and still did, when it came down to it- called enemies. The Sinestro Corps.

Saying that he stuck out like a sore thumb was putting it lightly, what with half of his new teammates looking like they’d stepped off a horror set. They let him know it too, staring with hostility, amusement, or outright sadism. Hal might not be afraid of them, but he was having second thought about joining this particular corps. Maybe Ganthet was still hiring?

“This may be the longest I have ever seen you behave,” his companion remarked, tone lighter than he’d heard it in years, “The recalcitrant Earthman regretting joining me?”

“Just because I left the Corps, doesn’t mean I joined up with you,” he retorted. He immediately felt stupid, because just whose color was he currently wearing?

Sinestro, of course, was quick to point it out. “And yet you accepted my ring.” There, in front of everyone, he let his hand drop to trace the design of the Qwardian ring now encircling Hal’s finger. Finally making eye contact for the first time since giving it to him, there was a burning in Sinestro’s eyes not unlike that which appeared when they fought.

Suddenly Hal was sure this was a bad idea, the Guardians’ abuse of power notwithstanding. Eyes darting, he saw that if there had been gawking before, they were now the center of attention.

“Sinestro,” he hissed, moving his hand away a mite too quickly. The other man chuckled and, returning his arm to its previously folded position, drifted the rest of the way to his quarters. Hal, lacking anywhere to go that wouldn’t end with him fighting other members of the Sinestro Corps, followed. He wasn’t sure that he wouldn’t fight with Sinestro either, but at least that was familiar territory, and would happen in private.

Once both parties were inside, Sinestro sealed the entrance. Then, illuminating the spartan chamber with a dim light, examined Hal closely.

“It’s not a trick,” Hal groaned for what seemed the millionth time, “The Guardians are making changes to the Book of Oa at the drop of a hat. They’re becoming worse dictators than you ever were, I couldn’t stay with them anymore!”

“No room to spread your wings, hm?” Sinestro closed the distance between them and leaned in, saying inches from his face, “And you came to me to avoid the tightening law? Interesting choice, as it was my efforts towards order that made you turn against me in the past.”

Refusing to back down, Hal replied hotly, “And I still don’t agree with your methods. If you ever set me against innocents-“

“I won’t.” Having gained the human’s attention, Sinestro went on, “I am satisfied with simply having the only remaining being I call friend at my side. If you wish you may focus your attention on the duties you always have. I won’t even ask that you fight against our old corps.”

Before he could move away, Hal grabbed his shoulder. “Why are you being so-“ He cut off the demand, frustrated.

That raised an eyebrow. “’So’…?”

“Considerate!” he exploded. It wasn’t the right word, but he couldn’t think of anything that fit better. “I know you! Isn’t this the part where you bask in the power you have over me? What do you get out of this?”

“I do not think you understand how deeply I meant that I want you sided with me.” A hand was slid upwards along Hal’s jawline, the fingers resting against his neck and tilting his chin up with the arch of the palm. “I would do nothing to compromise this.”

Hal snorted and turned away, intent on mulling over the seat-of-the-pants decisions he’d made that day. Why hadn’t he just gone back to his normal life on Earth? How was it the Sinestro Corps had been his first thought? As always he ignored the voice in the back of his mind whispering what he’d realized long ago.

“I see you’re skeptical,” Sinestro noted. Halting Hal’s retreat by wrapping his arms around his torso, he leaned in to whisper in his ear, “Allow me to correct that.”

After a moment’s pause, Hal let himself be lead to the bed and sat on the edge, waiting. Magenta hands trailed up his torso to follow the symbol on his breast, as they had with his new ring.

This was really happening. He supposed it was a long time coming; the tension had been there from the start, and no amount of enmity had been able to snuff it out.

Purposely shifting to change the hands’ position, and meeting Sinestro’s eyes to let him know it, Hal opened his mouth to speak-

-only for Sinestro to pause him with a finger in the universal gesture for ‘hush’. “I said ‘allow me’.” Still, his hands moved to fold on top of one another under the curve of the back of Hal’s head and they kissed, Sinestro using his superior height to lower Hal across the bed. The kiss was brief, but he could feel their hearts beating in the same accelerated time.

“Always the control freak.” He didn’t mind, not really. As long as Sinestro wasn’t expecting the same kind of obedience outside the bedroom.

Sinestro smiled like the cat that not only caught the canary, but the entire nest too. “I think you enjoy it, Jordan,” he purred, nipping Hal’s ear to prove the point, “Why else would you have played the good little solider for so long?”

Rolling them over so he was straddling Sinestro, knees pulled up onto either side of the other’s hips, he reconnected their lips to prevent more snark. Already having gotten caught up in the rush, his previous concerns were a rapidly melting afterthought. They had been waiting so long for this, too long, for them to pose any significance. Hal tugged at the other’s uniform and it disappeared, his own following.

The kiss broke again so that Sinestro could shift them fully onto the bed. His arms, looped around Hal’s lower torso, felt cool against him –likely because of Sinestro’s thicker skin. The chilled fingers took advantage of the sensation, creeping up muscled back and exciting Hal with the tactile contrast. He gripped back with equal strength, fingers digging into Sinestro’s shoulder blades a little when the Korugarian’s nails scraped their way back down.

“Hey!” Hal protested, a little too breathily for his liking. Again Sinestro laughed and repeated the action slightly harder. Hal squirmed but his gasp was swallowed into a deep kiss, made all the deeper by the desperation that bled into it. His accepting of the ring had burst a dam keeping back all the feelings and desires they’d held for each all those years.

Insistently pressing down with his hips, Hal pulled back and ran his hands over Sinestro’s alien musculature. Or at least tried, as they were immediately slapped away. He guessed that it was the ‘allow me’ business again.

Sinestro moved them into a sitting position and, pressing forceful kisses along his neck, dropped a hand to fondle the rim he’d soon be entering. The other used the ring to fetch some form of lubricant from another part of the room.

Familiar enough with how the process was supposed to work, Hal spread his legs and distracted himself by trying to get a noise out of the stubbornly stoic man. With what little sense remained he suspected Sinestro was letting the quiet grunts slip out for the same reason he was seeking them, but that was soon lost as well when he felt a probing finger.

It was strangely gentle the way Sinestro stretched him. When Hal worked up the will to look him in the face, he saw an expression of absolute concentration and even a degree of tenderness. He was struck with the realization that this was a side to Sinestro that he, and possibly no one else, had ever seen. He was touched and somehow possessive of the rare moment.

So he kissed him.

When they broke apart, their eyes met and Hal nodded, signaling that he was ready. The hands that had been preparing him slid down and, cupping his ass, lifted his hips and lined them up so that Sinestro’s erection pressed up against his hole. He wrapped his arms loosely around Sinestro’s shoulders, tightening when Sinestro lowered him. The Korugarian paused to let him adjust. Or at least would have, had Hal not broken his grip and thrust down. He winced; that had hurt more than he’d expected.

“Are you trying to cause yourself pain?” the other snapped. The half-panicked look on his face made Hal laugh a bit inside.

Out loud he groaned huskily, “You were slow.”

“For once in your life, Jordan, slow down-“ Sinestro’s jaw clamped shut around a moan.

Hal smirked and squeezed again. He was poised to ram his hips down when Sinestro deliberately toppled forward, pinning him on his back. Pushing his buttons was turning out to be fun.

“You are the one who asked for this,” he whispered in Hal’s ear. With that he let loose, no longer restraining himself.

At first there was an ache, but seeing Sinestro lose his oh-so-precious control was worth it. The rhythm wasn’t hard to pick up either, and soon Hal was following it with as much gusto as Sinestro allowed him. He didn’t care at this point so long as the other didn’t stop. How had it taken them so long to try this?

A shift on Sinestro’s part hit somewhere deep inside Hal that sent him over the edge with a sharp moan. He barely registered the teeth on his neck amidst the other sensations –the slide of smooth, slick skin against his own, the warmth as Sinestro followed him into release. 

Post-coital, Hal curled comfortably around the other’s unresisting form and pulled him to be on his side. Before drifting off, he heard one last murmur.

“Welcome to my Corps, Hal Jordan.”


End file.
